Fatally Kissed
by MaplePucks
Summary: Joe Perry Of Aerosmith marries a new girl. Someone else also has his eye on the girl. A tale of passion and murder. Will the happy couple be able to survive the marriage together?
1. A Lucky Ticket

Melody Anne ran out of her house towards her red Beetle convertible. She slid behind the wheel and placed the ignition key in its place. As the car quietly came to life she pressed a little button on the dashboard and the canvas top started to rollback. The top came to its full rolled back position just as she reached the end of her drive way. She went cruising down the road letting the warm autumn air caress her face.

She was on her way to pick up her best friend, Rory Marie. Street after street she turned getting more excited as time went on; she had a surprise for Rory and could not wait to give it to her. Fifteen minutes later she pulled into Rory's driveway just as Rory bounded out of her house, not doubt she had been watching impatiently by the window. Without waiting for Melody to say hello, she jumped into the car and fastened her seatbelt. Melody just laughed and once again backed out of the drive way and started off towards their final destination.

As they turned into a part of town that Rory had never been to, she started to ask question after question to Melody about where they were going. Melody could not hold on to her precious secret anymore and passed two laminated tickets over to Rory. She quickly read over them and gave a small gasp, she reread them over and over until she final burst out in extreme excitement.

"I can't believe it! YOU GOT BACKSTAGE PASSES TO AN AEROSMITH CONCERT!" Rory yelled in the car looking around wildly. It was a good thing that she had her seat belt, Melody thought, or she would have gone shooting out of the car.

"Calm down wild one" Melody said with a smile "Were 52 year old women not 14 year old girls" she said trying to suppress an excitement fit herself.

"Do you think we'll actually get close to them?" Rory asked calming down a bit.

"Oh there is no doubt, I'll keep a look out for Joey for you if you keep a look out for Joe for me" Melody said. Rory nodded in agreement, unable to talk because of the excitement. Melody, however gave a great big laugh.

"What's so funny" Rory managed after a few minutes.

"Maybe if we are lucky we can get up close and personal to the two recently single boys." Melody said. She glanced over to Rory and they both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Two years ago, to the day, Rory and Melody had split from their husbands and around the same time Joey Kramer and Joe Perry from the band Aerosmith had a rather public and messy divorce. The girls often joked that it was destiny and that they were meant to be with those boys. They laugh about it until they reached the amphitheater in which Aerosmith was going to play. They passed through the gate and ticket check easily and made their way to the backstage area. Almost as soon as they got back stage they spotted the men they were looking for. Rory was talking with Melody when Joey walked by, Rory caught his eye. He walked over to her and she looked over her shoulder just to make it was her he was staring at.

"Hello you look nice what is your name?" Joey asked her, he ruffed up his hair, what little he had left after a recent shave, to make it look cool.

"Rory" she giggled Then when Joe walked by Melody he dropped his guitar, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Steven dodged the falling guitar just in time. It crashed to the floor with a deafen screech.

"Whoa Joe, watch what your doing man, that almost hit my foot" Steven said. Joe didn't hear him he was staring at Melody.

"Earth to Joe…come in Commander Perry."Steven said practically jumping up and down in front of him but Joe didn't hear him. He pushed Steven aside and walked over to Melody. He however didn't need to ruff his hair up. He looked cool all ready.

"Hello what is your name" Joe asked sweetly.

"My name is…is…um…Melody yeah that's it Melody" She stumbled. She turned bright red. Joe and Melody both started to laugh.

"Great you can talk to her after the show we have to go on stage" Steven said getting pretty annoyed.

"OK" Joe said and kissed Melody softly on the check. "See you after the show" he called as he ran on stage to great cheers and yells. Melody stood transfixed as she stared at the spot where she had just made a complete fool of herself.

"Melody come on or you're going to miss the show," Rory said pulling Melody forward.

"Oh yeah right the show" She said snapping back to reality.

Joe and Joey seemed very happy that night happier than usual. They didn't notice but the rest of the band did. It turned out to be the best show of the tour so far. Steven couldn't be happier because now he wouldn't have to bitch at everyone.

"Why don't you two invite them to the party" Brad said as they walked off stage. One of the newest roadies proceeded to smack him in the face with a towel. The roadie took off running as Brad chased after him.

"What does he mean" Joey asked confused.

"You know Melody and Rory" Tom said laughing at both Joe and Joey's stupidity and Brad's pitiful attempt to chase a young roadie.

"Oh, OK" Joe said and grabbed Joey and walked calmly over to the girls. When they reached them the girls were red in the face. They were so star struck and couldn't believe that Joe and Joey were actually coming to talk to them

"You want to come to a party with us?" Joey asked them.

"Sure we'd love to go," Melody answered happily. Brad meanwhile had nearly caught the roadie.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled. Everyone then rushed to the aid of not Brad, but the poor young man he had cornered. Brad didn't look like he could but if given the chance he could beat the shit out of somebody.


	2. The Party

Later at the party, the band had made Brad apologize for scaring the boy so badly on his first day of work. Everyone was having a good time; Steven was dancing with Teresa, Tom was passionately kissing Terry, and Brad was talking with Karen. Joey took this opportunity to get to know Rory.

They were sitting with each other in a secluded little corner, Joey just gently combing her long blonde hair with his fingertips. They stared at each other for a long time until Rory finally broke the ice.

"I love your music." She said blushing, she had no idea what else she could say to the legendary rock star she had some how managed to get to herself.

"I'm glad;" he took her hand "You're so gorgeous when you blush." He said. She turned an even darker shade of red.

"Really? Thank you" she replied to his generous compliment. They stared into each others eyes, then without warning they both leaned in for a small kiss. When their lips met for the first time they both realized that the love that neither of them had ever fully known was there. It was a true instance of love at first kiss.

Meanwhile, Joe was over on the wall loving every minute he was spending with Melody. He loved everything about her; she was an exotically skinny beauty, with amber skin and long wavy black hair that almost mirrored his own. He loved her lips although he had not yet pressed his to hers, he was sure that they were soft and delicate. The more he stared into her eyes the more he grew to love the hypnotic wonder that they were, they were a beautiful aquamarine. He stared at her with intense curiosity until she spoke.

"Great party, you guys really know how to throw 'em" She said. Her voice was just as beautiful as he had imagined, every syllable made him melt.

"Yeah middle of the tour, Steven likes to celebrate every major accomplishment" he said. Melody laughed.

"Oh come now, 30 years and still touring? You guys are set for life." She said, he smiled He turned face to her and offered her his hand.

"Would you care to dance" he asked sweetly.

"I would love to" she said giggling, placing her hand in his.

He led her out to the dance floor and pulled her in close to him. Steven noticed and quickly put in a love song cd. "And I will always love you" came blasted out of the speakers. Joe and Melody moved gracefully together watched by everyone in the room. When the song was over he led her over to the corner. She rested her head against his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her and held her hand, rubbing it gently. She looked up at him.

"You played great tonight" she said

"I played great just for you." He said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" she asked. His smile grew bigger.

"You caught me red handed, but none of them have ever gotten this." He said pulling a backstage pass out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she stated at him with disbelief.

"Wha…What?" She stumbled. He laughed.

"Yes that's right I want to see you again." He said. Her smile grew as big as it could and she threw her arms around his neck. He thought her smile was so beautiful.

"Oh thank you!" she breathed excitedly. She ran over to Rory and gleefully showed the pass to her. Rory also pulled one out of her pocket and they both started to act like foolish little girls. Joey calmly walked over to Joe while watching the girls.

"Those girls are really nice and so beautiful" Joey said.

"Melody is the sweetest thing ever and she such a great dancer" Joe said with a huge grin.

"Tomorrow we have to ask Steven if they can come on the road with us. We'll tell him if he says no we'll…uh…what will we do? Joey asked

"Simple, we take them anyway." Joe said. He had just finished talking when Melody surprised him by running over and jumping into his arms. He caught her and spun her around laughing. When the party was over and it was time to go Joe whispered in Melody's ear that he'd see her tomorrow and to have a good morning.

Later that day Joey and Joe walked up to Steven and prepared to have a big fight. Steven hated when the band got distracted, because this usually means that they would play horribly. They took a deep breath.

"Steven we would like to know if Melody and Rory can come on tour with us." Joe asked.

"That's a great idea, Joe!" Steven surprising said. Joey and Joe stood both confused.

"Wait what, you want the girls to come on tour with us? Joey asked

"Hell yes, just get them here later so I can give them an audition." Steven said busily tying scarves on his microphone. Now they were really confused.

"What, an audition?" Joe asked. Steven looked up at his confused band mates and became confused himself.

"Well, yeah, didn't you want to bring them on as backup singers, I think it's a great idea, I've been working on a song that would be perfect for backup singers" Steven said. Joe and Joey suddenly realized they were on different pages.

"No, no we like them, I mean I can't get Melody out of my mind. We want to give love another chance." Joe said, Steven looked up at his two friends. Joe had this look in his eyes. Steven sighed, Joe Perry, the hopeless romantic, was already in love with this girl.

"You swear they won't get in the way and you won't be distracted by them at all?" Steven asked. Joe and Joey nodded vigorously. Steven sighed. "Oh all right they can come." Steven said.

That night after the show the boys told the girls that they had gotten jobs as roadies for the rest of the tour and the girls accepted on the spot. So for the next four months Joe and Joey met with Melody and Rory. Every show on the tour sold out because with Rory and Melody to look forward to Joey and Joe played their hearts out. Both the boys and girls realized what was happening, they were falling in love.


	3. Dreaming On

The last show of the tour had arrived and the whole band was excited. The tour had been great so far and they all looked forward to a few months of break. The band finished its first set and was going on a water break. Melody ran up to give Joe his towel, he took it from her and gave her a huge smile and small kiss. Minutes later they were going back on and suddenly the lights went dim and Steven stepped up to the microphone. A spot light shown from above and Steven started to talk to the crowd.

"Tonight Joe and Joey have something special planned and to help with it we're going to need, two very special girls from the roadie crew. Come on down, Melody Anne and Rory Marie!" Steven yelled into the microphone and clapping erupted from the crowd. The girls timidly walked out there. Joey came from behind his drums and Joe slung his guitar to his side. He and Melody were exactly in the spot light. He grabbed her hands in his and spoke to her. The microphone was right beside him so the crowd could hear everything.

"Melody for the past few months you have shown me a world that I have never knew before, a wonderful world where everything is magical and eye opening. Nothing is ever a problem, nothing can't be done, nothing is impossible. Melody, you have shown me a world of love and it is time I showed you the same wonderful world." He said dropping down to one knee. When the crowd realized what was going one, their cameras started to flash wildly. Melody gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "Melody, will you marry me please" Joe asked opening a ring box and held it up for him to see.

"Yes of course I will." She said and threw her hands up in the air and let out a cheerful yell. The crowd started to clap wildly for the happy couple. Joe got up and placed the ring on her finger and placed her in his arms. They all turned around to Joey who had Rory by the hand and was also down on one knee. When he pulled the ring box out of his pocket she gave a joyous shudder and looked over to Melody who gave her thumbs up and hugged Joe tighter. Joey put the ring on her finger and both the couples turned around to face the crowd.

"Well now that that is over, let's get back to the music." Steven yelled. Joe kissed Melody and ushered her off stage. Joey ran back to his drum kit and Joe slung the guitar so that it went all the way around him and strummed a power chord. Backstage Rory and Melody where jumping up and down with each other and were already talking about what they wanted at there weddings.

Six months later Melody's big day had arrived. She had been waiting what seemed like forever for this day to get here. She had planned the wedding in 3 months and been anxiously waiting 3 more. Joe had tried to get her to have a big wedding, the wedding of her dreams, but she said no. Both of them had already had a wedding, she saw no point in having a big lavish ceremony.

Melody was now pacing nervously in the church's library. In less than one hour she would be Mrs. Joe Perry, she shuddered with excitement at this thought. Ever since she was a teen she dreamed of marring this man, but with no hopes of it really ever coming true. So she had settled for a man who she thought she was in love with, and that she thought loved her. Twelve years into their marriage, the man was caught cheating with one of his nurse's. Melody had been so betrayed and never thought she would love again, but here she was now dressed in a beautiful wedding gown once again about to make the vow of love to another. This time she knew it was forever, this time she had found true love.

Suddenly Rory busted through the door interrupting Melody's thoughts and scaring her.

"Rory, for goodness sakes, please don't scare me like that when my nerves are already at their end." She said clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I'm just a bit overexcited for you, and I came here to tell you that the quests have begun to arrive." She said, that had the opposite effect on Melody then she would have hoped. Melody, in that instant, began to freak out.

"Oh my gosh, Rory I am not ready for this. How can I marry a rock God? Why did he choose me, out of all the other people he could have had? Oh good gracious are the rest of the brides maids here? Is Tom ready to walk me down the isle? Are Steven and Joe here? Oh my how am I going to this?" Melody said breathing fast. Rory rushed to her side and helped her sit in a chair. She bent down in front of her and held her hand.

"Heather, Natalie and Tiffani are all here, Tom is getting his tux on now. Steven and Joe have been here for hours, so now I have a question for you. Do you love Joe?" she asked. Melody looked at her with shock.

"Of course I do." She said

"Then you can do this, forget about who he is on stage and think about the man he is offstage. Offstage Joe is the wonderful man who loves you and picked you to be his wife because you are special to him. You are going to go out there and tell the world that you love that man not his rock god alter-ego!" Rory said. Melody smiled and nodded.

Forty-five minutes later, Melody was arm in arm with Tom as they walked into a beautifully decorated church. Red Roses, and red lilies where everywhere, delicately placed at the end of every pew so that their sweet smell would enchant every quest and get them in the mood for the beautiful ceremony that awaited them. She also held in her hand a bouquet of that same flower arrangement, which she was holding as tight as she could. She was wrapped in a gorgeous floor length white gown that brought out her eyes and skin. She looked down the aisle and smiled at the striking man, not rock god, she was about to marry.

When they reached the preacher and he finally asked who was giving her away her heart leaped. She heard Tom answer that Aerosmith was and then reached out for Joe's hand which was warm and tender. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes. As she gazed into his she knew that Rory was right. She did love this man and wanted nothing more then to be with him for the rest of her life.

An half an hour later, the whole wedding party was backstage at a huge amphitheater, where the reception was going to be held. Melody picked the spot; she thought it best since she met the love of her life backstage. The stage was converted to a dance floor and everyone was having a wonderful time. Suddenly the DJ stopped the music and called out that it was time for the bride and grooms dance. Joe and Melody stepped into the spot light and dance gracefully to the song "Must be Doing Something Right" by Billy Currington, a country artist that Melody loved. Joe had picked out the song because the lyrics were perfect; they spoke what he had been feeling the entire time he had known Melody. Steven and Tom stood off to the side watching the happy couple.

"They are perfect for each other, aren't they Tom." Steven asked

"Yeah Melody is perfect, so beautiful." Tom said

"I don't think Joe has ever been this much in love, I hope it lasts for them." Steven said. Tom just nodded.

"To be honest I am quite jealous of Joe and Joey, their new brides are gorgeous. I wish I could have at known what is like to kiss Melody, or maybe just caress Rory her skin looks so soft." Tom said staring at Melody and Rory.

"Tom what are you talking about? Terry is just as beautiful as they are." Steven said. Tom looked back at Terry who was with Karen at the punch bowl and gave a feeble wave and smile, turned back and shrugged. Steven shook his head and went back to watching Joe and Melody.

After the honeymoon was over and both brides had settled down into their new and happy lives, the boys went back to the studio to make a new album. Two years of hard work later their new cd entitled "Loving Every Minute" Aerosmith's debut country album. It flew off the shelves faster than any other Aerosmith album ever had. Apparently many of the older fans who had switched to listening to country had been waiting a long time for Aerosmith to cross over. With the new success came another first for Aerosmith, their first original number one song.


	4. Country Brawl

A few months after the release they were celebrating in the studio. It was just the band, they had asked the wives not to come. It was just one of those band things.

Steven had been on a ranting kick lately and Joe rolled his eyes as he went into another one.

"So this is what it takes for us to get a number one song huh? We should have made the switch to country a long time ago, but still a mushy love song? This one is way sappier than 'Angel'." Steven said as the song blared on the radio.

"Come on Steven don't pretend you don like it, when you get up on that stage and sing that song everyone can tell you're into, even the girls in the front row notice your pants get a bit tighter." Tom said, everyone burst into a laughing fit.

"Yeah, this is some crucial shit we have here, and its Joey's first writing credit since Pandora's Box cut him some slack." Brad chimed in.

"Alright, Alright I guess you're right, at least the lady's notice what a fine singer I am." Steven replied. Joe playfully pushed Steven so that he fell into a chair.

"Might wanna put away that ego, or there's no way your head is gonna fit on stage." He said. Steven jumped up and playfully shoved Joe back, who bumped into Joey with what followed was an all out country brawl. The fists flew, no one really aiming to hurt one another's feelings. When it was all over, Steven was declared the winner after giving Joe a black eye and a cut lip.


	5. Sweet Emotion

Later Joe and Melody were hanging out in their living room. Joe had just gotten home from the party. He had a cut lip because of the fight he had with Steven. Melody was gently nursing his cut with her lips. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"So what do you want to do tonight Joe?" Melody asked brushing his hair back from his eyes. She thought he had wonderfully beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to go to bed. The boys and I celebrated our single going to number one today" Joe said yawning. She looked hurt, Joe smiled.

"Now, Now don't look like that. Tomorrow I will give you all the love you want." Joe said tracing his finger across her face.

"Alright lover, I'll be in bed soon, I want to watch the news" Melody said.

"How boring!" Joe remarked. Melody laughed and playfully pushed him off the couch. Joe then bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips then went up stairs. Getting ready for bed his thoughts drifted to Melody downstairs, he wanted one more kiss but she would back up soon so he could wait. He laid down and faced the door so he would see the light when she tip toed in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, though, he was asleep longing what his dreams would bring him.

Melody was just about to turn off the TV and head upstairs when a man in all black including a mask had smashed through the living room window showering her with glass. Even though he had on a mask she could see that he had some thinning blond hair and blue eyes, eyes that had a sinister look in them. She realized she was in danger so, cut and bleeding, she fanatically dashed across the room but the man went after her and grabbed her. He quietly started to talk to her, he was just barely audible.

"Still very beautiful even when you're terrified out of your mind" he whispered bending down to give her a kiss.

"Get away from me, you perv!" she shouted fearfully She bit his lip when he had gotten close enough; it didn't seem to phase him.

"Not even going to give me a little peck on the lips like you just did your husband?" the man whispered playfully as she struggled to get free from his grip.

It sicken her to know that someone had been watching her and Joe on the couch, but it sickened her even more to think that she been watched at all. How many times before now had this guy decided to watch her from the sanctuary of darkness in her back yard? She had to get away from this guy some how and get Joe. She noticed the slight pain of a cut on her face, it was bleeding with enough force she was able to get some blood in her mouth and spit it in the face of the man.

He staggered back, letting her go, wiping the warm sticky liquid from his face. He looked up in time to see her scrambling up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch" The man said angrily. He grabbed the end table lamp and hurled it at her. It hit her with such a force that she couldn't even scream in pain, it knocked the wind out of her. She fell flat against the stairs, she could move only a few inches her shoulder was in searing pain. She had to get away, yell, scream something that would alert Joe to her situation, but no sound would come, fear had taken its grip. She turned around to find the man within arms length glaring at her.

"Nice try little one, but no cigar" He said menacingly. He picked her up by the throat and held on tight. She began to claw at his hand with no avail, the man grip was solid and she was fast losing air. He dragged her across the room back to the couch area in front of the TV.

"Joe please wake up, Joe please!" she tried to yell but it came out as a whisper.

"Oh my little one, he can't hear you. He will never hear your sweet voice again, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you. The horror, the terror, all of it, it will be so delightful." the man said smiling at her through his mask.

"Damn it put me down!" She said hoarsely. She dug her finger nails into his arm, right below his elbow, and hard enough to make him bleed. He growled in pain.

"Son of bitch!" The man said and threw her down on the ground, right into the glass. She finally issued the scream of pain that had been held up inside her, it was so loud and surprising it made the man jump. He wiped out his gun to silence her. She saw the gun and became very frighten.

"Please don't do this to me" she pleaded painfully clutching her side.

"Will you love me like you love your precious Joe Perry?" the man asked waving the gun in the air. She immediately shook her head.

"No" she said as she started to cry, "I could never love someone as much as I love Joe" she cried.

She started to sob and was trying to get up but she was so weak that she just fell back down with every attempt pushing the glass farther into her skin. She had given up and turned to face the man with a blank face. He looked down at her and she looked back at him. Something strange came over him and he offered her his hand. She stared, not daring to believe that the man was willing to help her. She wanted so bad to get off the floor that she reluctantly grabbed his offered hand and he yanked her up.

The man was tall; she only came up to his shoulders, which she used for support. The man threw his free hand over her shoulders and the hand with the gun hung loosely at his side. He could feel that her breathing was deep and her heart was losing its fast pace. She winced in pain; he imagined he had broken a few of her ribs. He looked into her eyes and that feeling came back. The first time he felt this way was the first time he had seen her, all those years ago. Her beauty he had told him self was like nothing on earth and that he had to have her. That feeling was one of longing, he longed to hold her during cold nights, he longed to kiss her passionately, but most of all he longed for her to love him as deeply as he had seen her love Joe.

She looked up at him and he saw that she still had some lingering tears. Before he knew it the gun was tucked in his pocket again and his free fingers were reaching up to her face. To his surprise she leaned in to his touch seemingly wanting more. He thought, for a split second, of taking her away, far away to where he could nurse her back to health and be with her forever. But he knew that she would want her husband, precious Joe Perry, once she was healthy again. His fingers were now combing her hair and he gently grabbed the side of her neck. He could no longer hold control over the feeling and bent down to kiss her.

To him the kiss was wonderfully passionate. It felt like just like he had always imagined it would, her lips were soft and warm. He wished Joe would come downstairs to see them like this, so he would get angry with her. Joe had a terrible temper sometimes maybe he would even beat her and he would have to come and rescue her. He would have her then, and it would not come to where he knew he was going to take it. The kiss had been going on for a few seconds when he knew it was time to end it, he could feel her start to struggle to get free from his grip. He held on to the kiss until he knew her terror had built to a paralyzing level. He pulled away and saw her face was streaming in tears again. He went to wipe them away, but she twisted her head to avoid his touch. This made him really angry. Moments ago, he though, she longed for him to touch her. He found the gun in his pocket and pulled it out. It was now pressing hard against her stomach, barrel forward. She gasped and looked up at the man; he just smiled at her and cocked it.

"Don't worry," he said leaning down to whisper in her ear "this will hurt Joe a lot more than it will hurt you" He said smiling and pulled the trigger. The soft skin of her stomach muffled the loud report. She staggered backwards, with wide eyes, staring at the man. She placed her hand on the wound and lifted it up to her face to see the blood.

"No" she whispered in disbelief. The man just nodded and pointed the gun back at her. She fell to her knees looking up at the man.

"How does it feel to be dying my dear, is it painful for you? You made the wrong choice choosing Joe" He said. She was surprisingly calm.

"It's only painful…knowing my last kiss was planted on a shit like you" She struggled to say. She started to tremble. He grew angry but let it fade, horrified at what he had done.

He just smiled again but this time he let a tear roll down his face, then he fired again and she fell to the ground. Looking down on her, he decided that he couldn't just leave her on the ground like that. He picked her up gently and set her on the couch. He placed a blanket over her legs and looked at her with sadness and delight. He had done what he came here to do and that was that, no taking it back. He said a prayer for her and started one for himself but stopped mid way. What God would listen to him now? He ran out leaving behind the only thing he had ever loved alone in the mess he had created.


	6. Alone

Joe had become frozen with fear to the bed. He had heard one gunshot and it did not come from outside but with a horrible lurch in his stomach he thought it came from his own living room. His mind thought of Melody watching the TV downstairs and Joe frantically searched her spot in the bed; his heart fell as he realized that she was not there. He threw the covers off and raced out of the bedroom door. A million horrible thoughts raced through his head.

"MELODY" He yelled running downstairs. "Please let her be okay" he mumbled to himself and any higher power that would listen. He reached the bottom of the banister and the living room came into view. He saw that glass and blood where everywhere. Even the T.V was covered in it. He became frightened.

"Melody?" he whispered quietly looking around quickly. He then saw to his relief Melody lying on the couch, her hands lying gently across her stomach and a blanket covered her legs. Joe laughed to him self, thinking that someone had surprised Melody.

He knew that she wasn't somebody who would just go into shock and get herself killed, oh no. She probably got up and then beat the shit out of him (explains the blood) and the he ran out a poor and broken man, limping all the way home with his tail between his legs. Joe laughed a deep laugh at that though.

He looked down in all glass and saw that there was a pool of blood. Blood would spatter with punch wounds like it was on the TV, but the only thing that would make a pool of blood was a major injury. He raced over to the couch, and a let out a scream of terror. He saw the two wounds Melody had received and a searing pain of guilt ripped through his mind. His stomach churned, and he felt really sick. He bent down gently beside the couch.

"No…please God no, not her, not my Melody" he said. He brushed back some blood soaked hair and saw her beautiful face, a face that wore a mask of terror and pain.

Joe put his head in his hands and started to cry. Suddenly he felt a hand softly touch his. Jerking his head up he saw to his surprise that it was Melody who had touched him. She smiled softly at him.

"Joe…Thank God…I wanted to see you just one last time." She whispered faintly.

"Don't you dare talk like that. You're going to be fine" Joe said strongly. The truth be told he was feeling weak and powerless, his hands were beginning to shake and he grabbed hers to steady them and he wanted so much just to throw up. He knew this was the end, he just couldn't admit it, he couldn't let her see his sadness he wanted her to know he loved her. Despite himself, he let out a smile to soften the words.

"Joe, my love, I know who did this to me. He had on a black mask but I know who he was-"she stopped short and coughed. Blood oozed out of her mouth, she could taste its awful metal taste. She looked up at Joe whose fear was beginning to show but swallowed it and spoke anyway.

"Darling there must be something I can do for you, maybe the bullets aren't to far in, maybe I can get them out for you" he said. He raised his hand to do it but she stopped him.

"That would only hurt me worse, besides, the first one he shot into me went all the way threw…I heard it hit the wall over there. Just listen to me Joe, I know I don't have much time." She said painfully.

"Don't say that, I won't let you die, I'm supposed to protect you forever." He said trying not to cry.

"You did the best you could no one could have known this was going to happen, please just listen to me thought. I know who did this it was-"this time when she coughed she was choking on the blood. Frighten Joe turned her head to the side so that she could breath. After she could breath again he looked at her unable to hide his tears anymore.

"Maybe if I call now …" Joe wept as he went to get up find the phone. But Melody lifted her hand shakily and grabbed his to stop him.

"Don't leave me alone to die Joe," she whispered. She had abandoned all hope of telling her husband who had done this to her, she just wanted to spend her last moments with him. Joe looked at her, also abandoning his small hope that she was not going to die. He wiped away his tears, he had put away his own sadness for the time being. She should see him like he had always been, stoic and brave. In other words, the man she had loved for the last two years of her life.

"Oh Melody" he sighed sadly. He then lifted up her head and sat on the couch. He rested her head on his chest and held her really close, just like he had done that first night on the lake. Within a few seconds he could feel her warm blood flowing down his legs and over his hands, it made him sicker and any minute he knew he would pass out. Despite his feeling he looked down at her and smiled. She was wincing with every breath and kept grabbing her stomach in pain. Joe took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. In the minutes that followed he could feel her breath get short and shallow. Suddenly she wasn't moving at all and her grip on his hand had slackened, Joe became panicked.

"Melody?" he asked timidly. He didn't know what he'd do if there was no answer.

"Joe, you were my first crush. I never imagined you'd be my last real love" she said softly.

"Darling, I'm glad I could be that for you" Joe said more loudly then her but not by much.

"Kiss me" She whispered. Instead of an answer he pulled her really close and pressed his lips gently to hers. With her last bit a strength she managed to kiss him back hugging him tightly around his waist. They kissed for a few moments before she broke away with a sharp intake of painful breath. Joe felt her begin to shake and knew this was the end she grabbed his hand again in fright.

"Joe, I can't leave you…not now. I found love…I finally found it." She cried. He pulled her into a tight hug. She had been calm the whole time, it hurt him to see her panic now but he knew he had to keep her calm. She started breathing rapidly through her gritted teeth and she squeezed his hand as tight as she could. She looked at him tears running down her face.

"Honey, relax I'm right here. Don't fight it, that will only make it worse. Let go it's ok. I'll be alright" He said. Had he really just say that it was ok to die? He didn't want that but he knew there was no other choice now.

"It hurts Joe, God, it hurts." She winced, she was shaking violently now, he had to hold on tight.

"Just let go Melody, it will be over soon" he said. She nodded as more blood trickled out of her mouth.

"My beautiful lover…I will miss you. I love you so much…don't forget me Joe" She whispered with her final breath.

"I'll love you forever, my sweet Melody" he whispered in her ear. He saw her smile and then her entire body just seemed to relax and go still. Her hand slid away from his and her head slumped against his chest.


	7. A Late Night

Joe began to cry, a hard sobbing the kind he hadn't done since he was a child.. His chest heaved up and down with his sobs of grief, and after a few minutes it began to hurt. He was glad for the pain, he welcomed it but he knew he had things to take care of now and that he would have to calm down. After a few minutes he dried his eyes and looked around and saw to his horror that the phone was on the end table right beside him.

"Oh dear God" he whispered quietly. He reached for it, hands shaking covered in her blood and decided there was only one person he could call at a moment like this. He dialed the number and after about 3 rings there was a click on the other end.

"Hello, Steven Tyler at your service" Steven said

"Steven you have to come over here right now." He said quietly.

"Who is this?" he asked

"Joe" he whispered

"Joe man you sound like you've been crying, did you and Melody get into a fight?" Steven asked. Joe looked down at Melody and shed another tear.

"No, I just need you to come over here right now something terrible has happened." Joe said.

"Ok Joe I'm on my way." Steven said and hung up the phone.

Joe heard the click and turned off his own phone. He sighed and looked down at Melody and then looked back at the phone. He became angry, and threw the phone across the room. He pulled her close to him and started to cry into her shoulder. He began stroking her hair softly. In minutes he had cried himself to sleep or into shock, at that point he didn't care he just wanted Melody back, anyway he could find her even if it was just in a dream.

Steven entered the house in a hurry. Joe had said something terrible had happen and he was willing and able to help his friend. He saw that the living room light was on so he hurried there. Before he reached the door he smelled the sweet stench of blood. He became frightened. One of them was hurt …bad he thought. He walked through the entryway very carefully not knowing what he'd see. When he rounded the corner he let a huge gasp. He saw Joe sitting still on the couch with Melody and blood on both of them. He rushed over to Joe side and looked frantically at them. He thought he saw Joe breathing, but he figured it was just painfully wishful thinking. He bent down beside them and started to cry for them both.

"Joe, how could this have happened to you and her?" He said placing his hand on Joe's shoulder and to his surprise Joe's eyes popped open and he spoke.

"Steven you came" he said quietly. He laid Melody gently down across his lap again. Steven then only saw the blood on Joe.

"JOE! Oh my God you're hurt pretty badly" Steven yelled. He then looked down at Melody and he jumped back with fright. "JESUS! LOOK AT MELODY!" Steven was screaming at Joe who just sat there while tears rolled down face.

"I'm fine, but Melody is already…dead," Joe said quietly. The word hung in the air between them it felt heavy. A tense moment, Joe looked at Steven then back down at Melody.

"What? Dead? Are you sure?" Steven asked timidly. Joe snapped his head up and glared at Steven.

"SHE DIED IN MY ARMS" Joe yelled holding her close to his chest again. He looked down at her and began stroking her hair. He then looked back up at Steven trying to hold back the tears.

"The look in her eyes Steven, the fear, the pain. I've never seen eyes with such beauty tell such a sad story." Joe said. He looked down at her and noticed with silent horror that her eyes were still open. Why hadn't he seen that before? He laid his hand over them and closed them. He then laid the same hand over his own eyes to cover the tears from Steven.

"Joe there is no shame in crying" Steven said quietly, placed his hand on Joe's shoulder in support. Joe removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Steven.

"Steven, why would someone want to take my Melody away from me?" Joe asked softly. Steven sighed in grief.

"I don't know I really don't" he said.

"Steven I love her" Joe said sadly. Steven decided that he needed to call the police and for that he needed to ask what happened. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if the worst Joe would do was yell at him or if he would collapse from the mental pain. He decided he had to risk it.

"Joe I need to know what you know happened" Steven said softly. Joe looked up at him and a flood of tears came to his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I can't, I just can't believe she is gone." Joe said. Steven looked at his friend with sadness.

"Joe I need to know so I can call the police for you." He said. Joe sighed a mournful sigh.

"I was upstairs in bed, you know how I get when I go to sleep I'm dead to the world." He paused for a moment, wrong choice of words.

"A gunshot woke me, I only heard one. I rushed down here and she was barely alive when I got downstairs there was no time to call the police. And now she's gone." Joe said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. Steven carefully kneeled down beside Joe and put his arm around him. His head fell onto Steven's shoulder and he started to cry. Joe looked at Melody and started to stroke her blood soaked hair, as if she were alive. Steven watched this act and took pity on Joe.

"Oh Joe" Steven said trying to comfort his heartbroken friend. Steven pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

"Hello what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked in an airy well rehearsed way.

"My friend and I just found his wife in his house and she needs help immediately...she is not breathing and has been shot twice in the stomach." Steven said almost panicking, hardly believing he was having this conversation.

"Sir, I'm going to need your location and I will send an ambulance out to you" The dispatcher said and she got the address and all the information from Steven. When Steven hung up, Joe was beginning to feel very guilty. He kept telling Steven that if only he had not gone to bed, if only he would have come downstairs. Steven gently told him that if he had, he would have been killed too and that made Joe even sadder. He told Steven that he was better dead then trying to live through the pain. Steven told him that he did not mean that and Joe didn't speak the rest of the time. By the time the police and ambulance arrived at his house he was in a desperate state.

The paramedics did all that they could, they laid her on the floor and tried to resituate her and even got out the AED but nothing happened. Joe watched them work on his wife with a small hope that she might come back but that hope was gone when one of them asked for the time. She was pronounced dead right there on their living room floor. Hearing the words from the paramedic's mouth put him in a deeper state of shock; it just made it official she was gone forever. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; he got off the couch and knelt beside his wife. Before he knew it his living room was filled with police taking pictures and his beautiful wife was covered with a white sheet. A tap came on his shoulder; he looked up to find the lead investigator staring at him.

"Sir? I need to know all that you know that happened" he asked looking at Joe.

Joe was too heartbroken to answer and turned back to look at Melody. He just stared at the spot were his wife was murdered, muttering to himself. Steven felt so sorry for Joe. So he answered for Joe but in a smart-ass way. He always did things his way.

"She was murdered officer" Steven replied coolly

"I know that but how" the officer said annoyed

"Well you see-" Steven began but Joe cut him short.

"It's ok Steven I can answer" Joe said wiping his face. It was really red. Joe told the officer the same thing he had told Steven. "And that's what happened" Joe said as he started to cry again.

"How did you get blood on your shirt?" the officer asked Joe suspiciously. His fire was back for a moment.

"Well lets look around huh? THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! She had blood all over her. Is it any wonder?" Joe yelled at him. Joe then tried to get up off of the floor again.

"Joe" Steven said suddenly "I would take a look at your legs if I were you"

Joe hadn't noticed that he had been kneeling in the glass when he was beside, Melody when he first found her. He stared in disbelief as his legs started to bleed.

"I'll get the paramedic in here" The officer said and ran out.

"Oh lord look at my legs Steven. I didn't know I was kneeling in the glass. All I cared about was Melody" He finished quietly. He tried to stand but he when he did he collapsed in pain. So Steven and the investigator helped him to the couch. Little shards of glass where poking out of his skin, he went to pull them out but was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"I wouldn't do that is I was you" A young man with blue gloves on his hands and a grim look on his face.

"Why the hell not?" Joe asked incredulously. The young man stooped in front of Joe.

"If any of those shards have nicked an artery and you pull it out unknowingly, you could bleed to death in minutes." The young man said.

"You would too, you know pull a shard out unknowingly" Joe said. He knew it was a weak come back but it was all he could manage.

"Sir I am trained on how to react in that situation now just relax and talk to your little buddy while I work." The man said rather rudely. Joe let it go; he wasn't in the mood to argue. Steven gave a little reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. After 10 minutes the man looked up and gave Joe his diagnosis.

"Well you've got some deep cuts and not a lot of blood loss. It's nothing to cry about." He said seeing Joe's face streaming in tears. This made Steven very angry; this man was on his last nerves.

"His wife was just murdered, you jackass!" Steven yelled angrily spraying spit everywhere.

"I am aware of that, why do you think I am here" the paramedic said.

"Alright that's it, good thing there's an ambulance here your gonna need it" Steven said advancing on the man, Joe raised his hand to stop him. Steven sighed and backed up. The paramedic just smiled and walked off.

"I am so going to call his supervisor" Steven said

"It's ok Steven, just let it go there are worse things" Joe said getting up off the couch.

"Joe you should just sit for a while and rest don't go anywhere" Steven said calmly stepping in front of Joe.

"Steven I need to get out of here, out of this room, out of this house just please take me somewhere, I don't care." Steven looked down at his bloody shorts and shirt.

"Wherever you want to go." Steven said

"To the Lake, that was her favorite spot to sit and relax" Joe said walking toward the door. Grabbing his coat he looked back at Steven who hadn't moved. He nodded and looked back at the police they nodded. Just as Joe turned back towards the door Steven saw out of the corner of his eye corners put Melody in the black body bag.


	8. Darkness

**The next day they were all at Joe's house cleaning up the mess, the police had given them the ok. Joe was still very upset. He hadn't even bothered to change his bloody shirt. Steven wondered if perhaps Joe thought that her blood would be absorbed into him if he kept it on; because when Steven offered to wash it Joe yelled at him and told him no.**

"**I'm sorry for your loss Joe" Joey said "If it makes it any better Rory is heart broken too. Melody was her best friend." He said sweeping a little pile of bloody glass shards. **

"**BUT SHE DIDN'T LOSE HER LIFE" Joe said the sadness had left his voice, and now there was anger just like he had had with the paramedic but this time he let it loose. How dare Joey compare his pain to hers? Why did he think one person's heartache would make his any better?**

"**Holy shit man…calm down." Joey said taken aback by the sudden burst of anger flinging the shards around that were in a neat pile when his broom jumped with him. Joe looked down at them as a particularly bloody one came to a spinning stop in front of him and sighed then looked back up to Joey. **

"**I'm sorry Joey." Joe said with sadness back in his voice. Tears glistened in his eyes that were red and puffy.**

"**It's ok Joe" Joey said calmly but a little bit shaken by the sudden burst of anger. Joe looked around to all his friends and jumped when he saw a huge gash on Tom's arm, right below his elbow.**

"**Tom what the hell happened to you, that looks nasty." He asked grimacing. Tom looked down and jumped too as if he was seeing it for the first time.**

"**Oh yeah, this morning I was working in my yard, cutting down tree branches, when I was attacked by one. It's okay Joe, you should really be more concerned with those legs." Tom said covering the wound on his arm with his hand.**

"**Tom is right you should really get off your feet. Your legs look horrible" Brad said truthfully "Maybe you should go lie down and take a nap." He suggested. Joe's legs were bandaged and he had gotten out his old cane to help him around, he looked pretty tired. **

"**You're right, Ok I'll be upstairs if you need me," Joe said limping up the stairs. They all doubted that he was actually going to sleep, they just knew he needed to be alone. As he walked away, they could see tears coming from his eyes with each step up. **

"**Poor Joe" Steven said looking at his friend in a helpless manner. Who would do this? Why did someone do this? Well whomever it was Steven was going to find out. They cleaned up the mess a short while later and said their goodbyes. Steven went up to tell Joe that they were leaving. Joe's bedroom door was cracked open. Steven went and listened through the crack. What he heard next shocked the hell out of him.**

"**Melody, why did you have to die? Why didn't you let me call 911 for you? Why couldn't you have just fought harder? MELODY! WHY?" Joe screamed in rage. He fell off of the bed and landed hard on his hands and knees. Steven heard the thump and came rushing in and ran to Joe's side.**

"**Joe are you alright?" Steven asked. He helped Joe sit back down on the bed. Joe looked up at him sadder than he had ever been.**

"**She wouldn't let me call 911 for her. She was being selfish. She would surely still be alive Steven." He cried to his friend. Steven shook his head. **

"**Joe she knew that she had limited time and she wanted to spend her last few moments with you. She loved you so very much Joe." Steven said patting Joe's shoulder.**

"**I know I could see that love in her eyes. I'm just so mad that she had to die. Why not me? I wish I had died in her place." He sobbed. Steven got real stern real fast.**

"**Joe, why the hell would you wish your pain on Melody?" he asked angrily. Joe looked shocked.**

"**What? Melody is dead" he said dumbly.**

"**No listen to me, just think, if you had died protecting her, she would feel exactly how you feel now." Steven said.**

"**I know that, but she would be alive." He said desperately defending his views.**

** "Alive and miserable! The fact that you would even say that leads me to believe that you really didn't love her at all." Steven said. Just as he expected, Joe jumped up angrily, grabbed Steven by the collar and pinned him against the wall.**

** "Don't you ever fucking say that again, I loved Melody more than anyone will ever know" Joe spat violently. Steven was wincing in pain; Joe was pushing all his weight into him. Somehow Steven managed to be fierce back. **

** "Then don't you wish your pain on her again be grateful that the damn killer didn't come upstairs and murder your ass." Steven said. Joe's grip loosened and he stepped back, sobbing.**

** "I'm sorry Steven, I know Melody loved me as I loved her, I wouldn't want her to have this pain. Thank you for putting my ass in line." Joe said. Steven smiled at his friend glad to see he was finally listening to reason. **

** "No sweat man, get some rest for us please. The funeral is in a few days. We'll all be there for you. Please call me if you need me." Steven offered. Joe just nodded and went back to the bed.**

** Steven shut the bedroom door slowly and winced. Joe had just managed to break one of his ribs, well cracked at least. That was alright he thought as he reached the front door. Joe was in pain and didn't mean to do it and, he laughed to himself, he had provoked anyway. Steven walked across the yard and slid behind the drivers seat of his car as he turned it on he couldn't stop him self from thinking what would happen if someone took Teresa from him. That thought carried him all the way down the highway. He couldn't imagine it, plus having her die in his arms, there was no way he could go on. While stopped in a bit of a traffic jam a thought occurred to him, what if Joe really couldn't take it? He had already told Steven that he wished he was dead. **

** The wheels of Steven's red Lamborghini spun wildly as he sped across the grass medium. How could he be so stupid as to let Joe be by himself at a moment like this? The car was floored but still not going fast enough for him, he decided that he had to call Joe because he was sure Joe was doing the unthinkable right now. He dialed the numbers as fast as he could and waited anxiously for Joe to pick up, and hoped that he would. His heart fell as the answering machine picked up.**

** "Hi you've reach Joe and Melody. We can't get to the phone right now but you know what to do after the beep." Joe and Melody's voices said happily. Steven smiled but then the beep came and he snapped back.**

** "JOE DON'T YOU DARE KILL YOURSELF! WE CAN'T GO THROUGH TWO FUNERALS! JOE PLEASE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Steven screamed into the phone hoping that Joe would be able to hear it from his room. Steven called the police and just as he finished pulled once again into Joe's driveway. He flew across the yard and into the front door. Rushing upstairs he had so many ideas, all of them horrible, about what he would see. Flinging the door open he did see Joe lying still on his bed. In his left hand was an empty pill bottle; in his right was an empty glass. Steven went over and smelled the glass, just as he had sadly expected, it had been filled with alcohol. Steven felt around Joe's neck and he found that he barely had a pulse. Suddenly Joe opened his eyes and looked at Steven, who looked back into his glazed over eyes. Joe reached up and touched Steven's cheek.**

** "Melody, I'm so happy to see you not covered in blood" Joe whispered. Steven gasped in surprise. Joe was so close to death that he was seeing things. He actually believed that he was Melody. Steven sighed.**

** "Joe, why did you do this? You know we love and that you would not be alone. You shouldn't have done this." Steven said**

** "We, who's we Melody? Darling, you're already dead, so know we can be together forever." Joe said smiling up at Steven. Steven realized that to keep Joe alive there was only one thing to do, he had to pretend to be Melody. He looked down at Joe.**

** "No sweetheart we can't. I went to heaven and you are on your way to hell" Steven said a tear falling down his cheek.**

** "Why?" Joe asked a little more animated.**

** "Joe, you took your own life. You're a sinner before the eyes of God, the gates will not be opened for you and we shall never meet at them." Steven said. To his relief he heard sirens coming. **

** "But I love you, we have to be together. I did it for you." Joe said. Another tear slid down Steven's cheek, he had to stay strong just a little longer.**

** "Then repent Joe, you have been giving another chance, Steven is on his way right now to save you. You must live out the reminder of your days in peace." Steven said. The sirens were here.**

** "Okay honey I will, I love you and will be with you many years from now at those pearly gates." Joe said as he closed his eyes**

** "I love you too Joe" Steven whispered as the paramedics rushed into the room. **

** Steven let them do their work as he went silently downstairs to the living room. He looked at the blood stain on the floor that they could not get up and sighed. Who would want to take Melody's life? She was a kind sweet person without, or so he thought, an enemy. Who had had Melody pissed off so bad that it was worth taken her life? He turned around to see the paramedics bringing Joe down the stairs on the stretcher. The same paramedic from last night came over to Steven.**

** "We got here just in time, we are fairly sure he's going to make it. We'll just take him to the hospital and have his stomach pumped. He set himself up for lots of pain, combining a whole bottle of aspirin with 100 proof whiskey. He'll be put into I.C.U, and we will call you when he can be picked up." The paramedic said politely. Steven nodded. The paramedic placed his hand on Steven's shoulder and gave a single nod and walked away. **

** Steven turned back to the blood stain and stared. They could not get that spot out no matter how hard they tried; it was if Melody didn't want it to leave, like it held some clue to her killer in it. That was silly Steven thought, the police had scoured the room, they did find one clue and that was the bullet that went all the way through her. But what Steven wanted to do now was not think of Melody, but of Joe, in so much pain. He'd take his own life to be with her again, she was special to him. He lingered in the living room with thoughts like that for a long time.**

** It was night before he left Joe's house, but when he jumped back into his car he was not going home. He had to tell another person in the band, the closet person he could get to because he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to drive as shaken as he was. **

** He pulled into a drive way 5 minutes later. He walked slowly across the yard, each step carefully placed until he reached the front door. He knocked and a moment later Tom opened the door already dressed in black to mourn Melody. It was obvious that he had been crying, his eyes were very red. Tom stared at Steven in surprise.**

** "Steven? What are you doing here?" Tom asked. Steven sighed, to say it out loud was to admit it actually happened. **

** "Joe tried to commit suicide. He's at the hospital right now, he'll be fine I guess but I'm just a bit shaken." Steven said trying to keep his tears down.**

** Tom was visibly very surprised, his hand started to shake making the door knob rattle. He quickly took it off and stepped aside. He motioned for Steven to come in and have a seat. Tom looked down and went into the kitchen. He came back with two mugs of coffee. Steven took the cup and thanked Tom. They both sat in silence for a while until Steven finally asked Tom if he could use his phone to call the guys over. Tom said yes, and the band was together within the half hour. Steven explained in detail what happened in detail; the only part he left out was how Joe thought he was Melody. When Steven finished they all looked at each other unable to speak, they were all too shocked. **

** None of them went home that night, they stayed up all night. When they were finally able to talk they just talked about Joe and Melody, all the good times backstage, all the wonderful parties, but mostly how much Joe had loved Melody. Joe had never loved anyone as much as he had Melody, everyone knew that. Suddenly Steven jumped up.**

** "I swear what ever it takes I'll find the unlucky bastard who did this to Melody and I'll kill him myself!" Steven said angrily. Everyone in the room nodded. They were all in this together. They took the belief that if you hurt one, you hurt them all and they were a force to be reckoned with. Tom noticed that the sun was coming up and that they should get some sleep. They all agree and silently went on their way.**

** Steven said goodbye to his friends went across the yard and hopped once again into his car. He was finally heading home Teresa was no doubt worried by now, he hadn't called her. So much had happened in the past few days he couldn't make sense of it all. His grim thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the playful ring tone of his phone. Thinking it was Teresa, he answered not bothering to check the number, but it was not Teresa on the other end.**

** "Is this Mr. Steven Tyler?" The male voice asked politely. **

** "Yeah, um hey if you're a fan I'd loved to hear from you but this is my personal phone and I can't have every fan calling me." Steven said trying to be nice.**

** "No, no Mr. Tyler I got this number from Mr. Perry's phone he said to call you, I am Doctor Parker from the hospital. I would like to speak to you about Mr. Perry." The man said, Steven's heart dropped, something had happened he knew it. **

** "Is he dead?" Steven asked quietly, he had pulled over to the side of the road.**

** "No Mr. Tyler he is doing fine, in fact he can go home today that's what I was calling about." Doctor Parker said. Steven breathed a sigh of relief. **

** "Awesome Thank you so much, do you need me to come get him?" he asked**

** "Later on this afternoon, Mr. Perry is doing much better no complications he is still in a fragile state so someone must stay with him at his house for maybe a week, and it might be a good idea to stay with him after the funeral as well." Doctor Parker said. Steven nodded.**

** "I'll stay with him." Steven said excited to see his friend.**

** "See you this afternoon Mr. Tyler." Doctor Parker said and hung up. **

** Steven went home and kissed his wife and gave her a hug. He loved Teresa and never wanted her to go away from him or to be taken from him like Melody had been. They had a quiet lunch and then Steven went to get Joe from the hospital. When he arrived he found Joe in a cheerful mood, which was surprising. He became somber however when he was apologizing for what he had done. Steven forgave him and they went back to Joe's house. All the way Joe was retelling his tale of how he had seen Melody at the gates of heaven and how she had saved him. Steven kept his tears down; he wasn't going to tell him that it was him who was Melody that would be his secret. When they went into the house he saw that Joe was a little shaken to be there. He looked back at Steven and he gave him an encouraging smile. Joe smiled back and ushered Steven into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, they never once set foot in the living room. A couple of days later they were all at the St. Johns funeral home.**


	9. Sweet Melody

"**Joe you look better than you did days ago" Steven said truthfully. Joe had gotten some color back in his face and was not limping anymore. Joe smiled weakly at Steven.**

"**Yeah but I'm going to cry more today" Joe said sadly**

"**We've all been crying for Melody" Joey said. He put his arm around Rory's shoulders as she started to sob.**

"**Yeah Brad was bawling like a baby" Steven said pointing at Brad.**

"**Hey she was a very nice lady. She even asked me to dance with her," Brad said tearing up at the memory of that night.**

**Joe thought back fondly to that night too, the wedding had been the best time he had ever had. It gave him more of rush standing beside her than any drug had ever given him. He felt so alive so wonderful, it had only been two years ago. Damn he thought he had only had that beautiful human being for two years, which was not enough time. **

**The church bells interrupted his thoughts. They rang loud and clear across the yard singing to everyone that it was time for them to say their goodbyes. It beckoned them all the come except Joe, he was starting to panic. The bells to him meant saying his last goodbyes to the love of his life, and taking with it his own life. He had promised Melody he would go on, but right now he didn't see how he could keep that promise. Suddenly he felt a warm gentle hand land on his shoulder. He looked over to see that it was Rory. She smiled at him.**

"**It's okay Joe really, Melody is going to have a special funeral. I can promise you that her old husband would have never given her this kinda treatment, even though he could afford it that slime face cheap wad." She said. He smiled, that was the one good thing that came out of this, Melody was going out in style. **

"**I know and it's cliché to say but she really would have wanted it this way but I just wonder why it had to happen so early in her life, in our life." He said quietly, he had begun to walk slowly to the doors. **

"**We're all wondering the same thing." Rory said. She gave him a big hug and then ran up to give her husband a kiss. She then disappeared into the church. **

**He walked up to the doors to find his band mates waiting for him. Joe looked up to the steeple towering over the church, there were a few birds chirping playful at the top. He watched them fly for a few seconds wishing that he could be them for just this moment in time and then looked back down to his friends. They all gave him a single nod and Steven pulled the door opened. Joe took a deep breathe and walked in with his head held high while his heart was sinking with every step that brought him closer to the truth. The rest of mourners were seated having gotten their chance to see her one last time.**

**He was three pews away when he stopped. The band, who was in front of him, looked back and Steven saw the look in Joe's face. Joe was scared; Steven couldn't blame him he would be too. Steven went back and gave Joe a little shove. Joe sighed and walked up to the casket.**

**There she was, there was no denying it. Thought her glow had faded she still looked beautiful, her skin was not as pale as he had expected it to be. The only visible sign that she had been hurt was the small cut on her face. Her hair was still a gorgeous black, washed free from all the blood. Her dress was beautiful; Joe had gone out against his friend's wishes and bought a brand new dress to bury her in. About 10 ten days before she was killed they had been in dress shop, they were looking for one for New Years Eve which was in a month. She has loved this small light purple dress, with lots of crinoline at the bottom. She couldn't buy it that day because she had forgotten her purse at the house and refused to let Joe buy it for her. He looked down at her. **

"**She is beautiful even in death," Joe said to Steven, tears coming down his face as he touched her check softly. His fingers ran over the cut on her check and he started to cry more. Steven grabbed his hand gently and pulled it away from the casket.**

"**You were right about the dress." Steven said tears holding back his own tears. He couldn't stand to see his best friend so heartbroken. Joe sighed sadly and looked at Steven and gave a single nod. **

"**Good-bye forever my sweet Melody" Joe whispered.**

**Then when everyone was seated the service started_. _Joe had decided that he would have the visual with the actual funeral, he could not have it prolonged over two days; his heart couldn't take it. He had also decided that he was not going to hire a preacher instead he wanted everyone to tell stories about her. At the end, Joe would give the eulogy. **

**It was clear that everyone had loved Melody dearly, the stories they told were funny and even made Joe laugh, something he though he wasn't going to do. They told stories of her when she was younger; falling out of the back yard trees, causing utter chaos in the classroom, and of her third grade crush that she thought she was going to marry and have 15 kids and live on the moon. They told of her older years like in college when she got so drunk she went streaking across campus, when she worked in the kitchen and drove her boss crazy and when she and her friends fell asleep in one of the classroom buildings missing the Christmas tree lighting. **

**Finally the last person finished and the moment Joe had been dreading was here. He wasn't a speaker but he was going to make Melody proud and give the best eulogy he could. When he reached the now closed coffin he put his hand on it and let out a small sigh. All of the puffy red eyes in the crowd were trained on him as he walked to the pulpit. Facing this crowd he took a deep breath and began to speak from his heart. **

"**Melody Anne Perry was so much more then my wife, she was my soul mate, my best friend. I knew that from the day we met, she was so shy and even forgot her name in a moment of being star struck. She was beautiful inside and out, everything from her loving eyes to her huge heart. She use to tell me that I made her life complete and taught her she could love again. I don't think that is true, she made mine complete. Everyday just to hold her in my arms was like heaven on earth. She was taken from us too early and I would still have her in my arms right now. Melody was a gentle person and for her to have been hurt like that was not right. Baby, if you are listening I tried to protect your heart, but I should have tried harder to protect everything. I am sorry and know that I love you." He finished tears coming down his face_. _The crowd clapped for him and he went down to help the pallbearers carry her out of the church and to the hearse. Her coffin was a beautiful white, trimmed in purple, purple tulips were painted on the side. Melody would have like it, the dress she wore matched her coffin. Joe was glad; she could never leave the house without matching. **

**They laid her to rest with Steven singing her favorite song, "Fly Away from Here" and everyone then parted ways with silent goodbyes. In the end all that was left were Joe, Steven, and Teresa. Steven was going to take Joe home. Joe said that he needed a few more minutes. Joe sat there in his metal out door chair and stared for what seemed like hours. He just stared at where his love had just been laid never to rise again.**

**A couple of weeks after the funeral Aerosmith were back in the studio. Joe's legs had healed and he was raring to get to work. He had to get his mind off of her death. The other members were concerned for Joe's mental health.**

"**You know Joe you don't have to be here. We could do this week's from now if you want." Steven said hopefully.**

"**It's ok Steven" Joe said picking up his guitar "Melody would want it this way"**

"**Yeah, you're totally right" Steven said looking crestfallen.**

"**Here I wrote this song in the hospital. Can we record it?" Joe asked handing Steven the piece of paper. Steven looked over for a few moments.**

"**Yeah sure Joe. Do…do you want to sing it?" Steven finally asked sympathetically. **

"**Thanks Steven I'd love to." Joe said smiling wearily.**

**A few years later a new album was released. The cd was full of tender riffs and sweet solo's. No song was more heartfelt then "My Sweet Melody", Joe's dark sultry voice making every word penetrate the soul of the listener. It brought Aerosmith fans the world over to tears. **

**One day Joe was sitting alone in the studio. He was just strumming his guitar absentmindedly, thinking about everything he had been through. How could God possibly be so cruel? Was it because of what he had done in his past? If so why punish Melody? He hadn't even known her way back when. She was a beautiful soul who didn't deserve to go out like that. He kept strumming his guitar as the tears started to come.**

**He cried for a while, just as he had finished Joey came through the door. He gave one look to Joe's red eyes and sighed. **

"**Joe, Rory and I are coming with you. We can't let you go out there alone" Joey said. He expected Joe to protest but Joe put his guitar down, got up slowly and walked over to Joey. He put his hand on Joey's shoulder and gave a single nod. He then walked out of the room without a word. Joey followed him just as silently to his car. **

**They drove for ten minutes before they reached Boston Cemetery. It was cold and rainy. Joe broke down as soon as he saw the marble head stone with purple letters. Rory and Joey knew what day it was and that is why they decided to come. They knew that Joe would not want to be here alone. This day happened to be Joe and Melody's four year wedding anniversary. They calmed Joe down within an hour. After he was calmed down he laid down on the grass and started stroking it. He then whispered into the ground, "Don't worry honey I'm working on it."**

**Later Joe was leaving Rory and Joey's house. They had taken him to dinner and comforted him as he cried when Rory was telling him about how Melody was when she was little. Joe laughed and cried…it was nice hear stories that Melody had once told him again.**


	10. Don't get mad, get even

"**See ya Joe" Joey called into the living room as Joe walked out the door.**

**Joey turned to Rory and put his arms around her. He gave a tight hug and pulled away. She smiled at him.**

"**You know I really don't think I could go through all of this that Joe has" she said. Joey nodded the thought was even too much for him.**

"**Joe is tough though he has made it this far." He said. Rory leaned in for a kiss. **

**All of a sudden a man in black with a mask burst through the back door. Joey panicked and jumped in front of Rory.**

"**Rory first chance you get run to the door and get out" Joey whispered. She whimpered and nodded holding on to the back of his shirt with all her might.**

"**Oh what was that little man, no one is going anywhere, especially her. She is the one I want" He said pulling out a gun. He pointed at Rory. Joey stepped in front of the gun as the man drew closer. **

"**Stand back Joey I don't want to hurt you" the man said.**

"**No, I won't let you!" Joey managed threw gritted teeth.**

"**Fine then Joey you leave me no choice" The man then hit Joey over the head with the butt of his gun making him pass out.**

"**JOEY!" Rory screamed in fear. **

"**Now that that fat oaf is outta the way, I can get you my little darling" He said stepping over Joey's body. **

"**You're the one who killed Melody" she said "You bastard!" She was terrified. This man had to be the one, she thought, why would he be after her if he wasn't. **

"**Why thank you. Now it's time to go see Melody" He said grabbing Rory's throat and began to choke her. He let her go and she fell to the floor. Joey's head had a good size knot on it and it was bleeding.**

"**Sorry about that Joey, and I'm really sorry about this." the killer said pointing the gun at Rory but he heard someone come in the front door. In his shock he accidently fired the gun and the bullet ht her in the arm. Joe ran into the living room and saw Rory laying in a pool of her blood and then his eyes darted to Joey who was also surrounded by blood coming from his head. He looked up to see the killer.**

"**Damn you to hell, you son of a bitch!" Joe screamed running at the man. Joe landed a punch before the man had time to react. The killer staggered a bit and then spit some blood at Joe's feet. **

"**Oh, don't worry you and your precious Melody will soon be reunited" the killer said. **

"**What the hell, how do you know about Melody?" Joe asked fiercely. The man just smiled and ran out with Joe hot on his heels. He ran to the door and wanted to chase the man but he heard Joey moan. **

"**Oh my God Joey are you ok?" Joe said running over to his friend when he reached the living room. He was slowly coming too. Joe started to help him up and he glanced over to Rory. He gasped and crawled over to her as fast as he could. She was lying on her face so Joe and Joey turned her over. They both were frightened at how much blood she had lost but were relived it was not more serious. Joey told Joe to go to the kitchen and call 911.**

"**Oh my God no, Rory you can't leave me" Joey said feeling for a pulse; his own heart fell because he didn't feel one. He told this to Joe, who told the dispatcher.**

"**Okay Joey she said if you know CPR now would be a great time to do it." Joe called from the kitchen. Joey remembered he had taken a CPR class before their last tour. He started and about a minute later she started coughing and gasping for air. He picked her up and held her in his arms.**

"**Joe, she is breathing! Tell them that she is breathing." Joey yelled brushing some hair out of her face. She continued to cough and gasp rapidly.**

"**It's ok darling, just breath easy." He said in comfort, Joe came hurrying back in.**

"**Joey I told them everything and their sending people out to help us." Joe said kneeling down to them. Rory had stopped coughing and breathing deeply. They both kept her calm until the paramedics arrived. Joey was also taken into the emergency room for the wound he received to his head. Rory was in the hospital room and Joey and Joe came to see her.**

"**Rory, oh thank God you're alright." Joey said kissing her on her forehead. **

"**It's all thanks to you Joe" She said a little hoarsely but otherwise alright. Joe smiled at them both.**

"**I'm just glad that you're both alright, I love you both and wouldn't want to lose either of you to that bastard!" Joe said. Rory stared up at them.**

"**After you passed out Joey, I accused the man of killing Melody." She said seriously**

"**Yeah? And what did he say." Joey asked**

"**He pretty much owned up to it." She said sadly**

"**He did say to me that I would be with her again in the near future, now I wish I had beaten the shit out of him instead of just landing that punch." Joe said rubbing the hand he hit with gently, he broke one of his fingers but it was worth it. **

"**I think you might get your chance. The voice sounded like it was a member of your band." Rory said, both men looked at her with shock and confusion.**

"**Rory, I think you were a little too hopped up on adrenaline, there is no way one of our friends would do that." Joey said skeptically **

"**But I swear, it sounded just like-"Rory started but Joey stood up to walk out. **

"**Rory, I love you sweetheart, I think you need more rest. I'll come get you in the morning, come on Joe lets go." Joey said opening the door and stepping out. Joe said his goodbye and quickly followed after Joey.**

"**Joey, man, you could have let her finish." Joe said a little angered at Joey's behavior towards his wounded wife.**

"**Joe, she was accusing our friends of something I knew they would never be able to do, of course I cut her off. I don't want to hear it!" Joey said trying to keep his voice down in the quiet hospital. **

"**Ok Joey I understand, please go get some rest, you had a big day." Joe said with pity for Joey. They parted there ways with a single nod to each other. **


	11. Jealousy and Love

"**WHAT this is too weird" Steven said as they finished.**

"**What is weird?" Brad said asked puzzled**

"**Well think about it Brad, first someone _KILLS_ Melody then someone _TRIES_ to kill Rory and the voice sounded familiar" Steven said**

"**I still don't get the point" Brad said confused**

"**Come on Brad your not that stupid. It was one of you" Rory said plainly.**

"**WHAT?" Steven, Brad, Tom and said in shock. Joe and Joey just looked at her. Joe had talked Joey in into hearing what she had to say this morning.**

"**Well last night it couldn't have been Joey. It could have been Joe. He left our house then came back" Rory said motioning to Joe; this caught him a little off guard.**

"**What? Rory, I saved your life but if want play that way fine, I forgot my coat at your place. Then if I'm a suspect in this case who is in Melody's case I mean their both obviously related" Joe said angrily.**

"**Well Steven of course he came in moments after the murder," Rory said as if Joe should have known that already.**

"**I CALLED HIM TO COME" Joe yelled angrily. Rory looked a little shocked but continued on. **

"**What was Melody's cause of death Joe" Rory asked. He thought it was a dumb question. **

"**She was shot twice remember, thought she had other injuries." Joe said still fuming. **

"**Like what?" Rory asked almost conversationally. Joe was getting madder by the second. **

"**A dislocated shoulder, deep cuts all over, and bruise marks around her throat indicating an attempted strangulation." He said **

"**Ok if we had been closer to the door we would have been cut like her, the shoulder I don't know but he tired to strangle me but now that I think about it Joe you did saved my life because before he had time to finish the job you walked in." Rory said in a thankful tone.**

"**Ok that leaves Steven, Brad and Tom" Joe said thinking it up in his head.**

"**Steven doesn't have a motive to kill me but Brad and Tom do" Rory said**

"**What?" they asked Tom sounded nervous.**

"**Brad you could have tried to kill me because I didn't ask you to dance. Tom you said you were jealous of Joey" Rory explained.**

** Joe had been staring at Tom for sometime because something was out of place but he couldn't figure it out. He looked different now something was wrong with his face. After a few minutes he figured it out and became angrier then ever, but no one seemed to notice. **

** "What about in Melody's case?" Steven asked.**

** "You and Tom are suspects. Steven you are because you came in moments after the murder like I said. And your motive is that Melody didn't ask you to dance and Tom you said you were jealous of Joe" Rory said.**

** "Rory, permit me to interrupt" Joe said menacingly now.**

** "Go ahead Joe, be my guest." She said**

** "Tom I have a question for you, how did you get that fat lip your sporting today?" Joe said walking slowly and calmly towards Tom.**

** "I bit my lip last night eating dinner" Tom said defensively. Joe grabbed his arm and pulled back his sleeve.**

** "These scares on your arm didn't come from working in the yard, they came from Melody! The police told me they had found skin tissue under her nails but couldn't match it to any data they had. Melody did leave a clue behind. Tom what have you done?" Joe said. Tom wretched his arm away from Joe.**

** "You have no idea what I have done" Tom said more angry then he had ever been. **

** "Tom I hope you have been living for the past two years with the image of Melody's face in your mind, because every night I see her before I go to sleep." Joe said furiously. Everyone else stood terrified. **

** "I do see Melody every night. I see her begging me to spare her, asking to see you one more time. I saw the look on her face when she died, a beautiful terrified face." Tom yelled tears now streamed down his face.**

** "You couldn't have because she died in my arms Tom. I was the last one to see the light in her eyes." Joe said angrily.**

** "I thought I killed her. I never wanted her to suffer. She was supposed to die right then. Should have shot her in her heart" Tom said for the first time showing a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Joe involuntarily shuddered at the thought of that. **

** "I'm glad you didn't but you did make her suffer quite a bit, the pain in her eyes, I knew it was unbearable for her" Joe said **

** "If she had not avoided my touch after we kissed, she would still be alive so you have no one to blame but her." Tom said arrogantly.**

** "You're a lair! Melody would never want to kiss the likes of you, bastard!" Joe fired back.**

** "Okay that's fine if you want to believe that, here's something else you won't believe, I wanted to kill you first so, that in her hour of grief, little Melody would come crawling to her dear friend Tom." Tom said. Joe looked shocked.**

** "Wh…wha…what?" Joe stumbled in great alarm.**

** "Oh don't act so surprised. You were to be my first and only victim, originally, but you know plans change." Tom said offhandedly.**

** "Why did you have to kill Melody then, why not go upstairs and murder me in my sleep?" Joe asked fuming with anger. **

** "First, do you really think that your darling Melody would have let a gun wielding madman up the stairs to the bedroom where her precious husband was asleep helplessly? Tom asked.**

** "No" Joe said through gritted teeth. Melody would have protected him at all cost.**

** "Second it was really a crime of opportunity. I crashed into your living room under the impression that it was you lying on the couch. Much to my surprise I see Melody, scared and confused. She looked into my eyes and right there I decided that she had to die that night. I decided to make you suffer through the pain of losing someone you loved and I do believe my glorious plan worked. I was so delightfully happy when Steven rushed to my house to tell me you had tried to killed yourself after just one day with out her by your side" Tom said smiling evilly. **

** "Why you little son of a bitch, of course your plan worked, you piece of shit, I'LL KILL YOU!" Joe screamed running at Tom. Tom casually pulled out a gun and pointed it at Joe. He stopped dead in his tracks and became very frighten. Rory shrieked and threw herself on to Joey. Steven and Brad gasped and nervously looked from Tom to Joe.**

** "Please Tom you don't want to do this to me" Joe pleaded nervously backing away. He bumped into a wall, he was trapped.**

** "Your wife said something like that and look were she is now." Tom said coolly advancing on Joe. **

** "Damn you to hell son of a bitch, you leave Melody out of this." Joe said viscously to Tom who was angrily cocking the gun.**

**Steven wanted to distract Tom somehow. He had his gun right on Joe and he knew Tom was mad enough to take action. He knew his only chance was now so he took it. **

** "Tom please listen to reason. Where would you be by killing Joe?" Steven asked calmly. Tom did exactly what Steven was hoping he would, he lowered his gun and looked up blankly at Steven. **

** "What do you mean?" he asked Steven swallowed. **

** "What would you get out of killing Joe" He asked. Tom looked at his gun this and Steven mouthed the words "get him" to Joe.**

"**Well I'd get the satisfaction of being the one who took out the legendary rock star. Not drugs, but his own band mate how poetic. And second what kind of friend would I be if I allowed this pain to go on" He smiled as he started to raise the gun.**

"**You're no friend of mine!" Joe yelled and launched himself onto Tom.**

"**Get off me you piece of shit." Tom exclaimed struggling to throw Joe off. They were both fighting for the gun. **

"**You killed Melody you Jackass, I'm sure as hell going to make sure you rot behind bars for the rest of your life." Joe said through gritted teeth.**

**They both fought for what seemed like ages to get the better hand on the gun. They tumbled around the room knocking over furniture and other things. Suddenly the gun went off. Rory screamed and all of them were still as stone. Brad noticed first as his eyes grew wide with shock. The others followed his gaze and found complete horror in what they saw. **

**Joe leaped to his feet abandoning Tom with his gun. He ran as fast as he could to Steven who was slumped against the wall, blood covering his whole chest by then. His head was down and Joe fell to his knees to see where Steven had been hit. Joe lifted Stevens head and he immediately became frozen. He saw with growing sadness that the bullet had hit Steven in the throat and that he was already dead. **

**Brad called from somewhere over Joe's shoulders. He couldn't hear what exactly it was but he knew that it was something like was Steven ok. He moved aside to allow the others to see that he was not okay and would never be again. **

**He didn't hear them gasp, or Rory scream. All he could do was see the gaping hole in Stevens neck, the thick sticky blood still coming out. He wanted to scream too, but no sound would come out. He wanted Tom to hear the scream and be frightened by the anger that came with it. He wanted Tom to be backed against the wall with the gun pointed at him pleading with Joe, whose finger would rest easily on the trigger, to spare his life. **

**Something was wrong; this was not how it was supposed to end. He had spent years with Tom. He had always seemed to be in such good sprits, even when the band fell apart, there was Tom with a smile. It was true that he had been the last to sober up but he was a good guy. Joe was trying so desperately to convince himself that the man who had killed Melody and Steven was not Tom, it was some monster, something was wrong. **

**He never heard Tom come from behind him, but he could feel the barrel of the gun in back of his head now.**

"**Get up" Tom snarled at Joe who began to get slowly. When he was all the was up Tom made him turn around the gun was dead center of his chest. He swallowed just as Steven had done 10 minutes ago. **

"**Tom you can kill me but you're still gonna be a damned bastard." Joe said back. He intended it to be strong but it was feeble and his voice cracked. He knew this was the end. Tom smiled just as he did when he pulled the trigger when he killed Melody.**

**Joe staggered back looking down at his chest, seconds later he fell to the floor how fighting for air. It did not hurt as much as much as he thought it would. He looked around the room, Brad was frozen, Joey was holding as sobbing Rory while he himself stood looking very confused and Tom just stood laughing in triumph. A bit of pain shot through his chest.**

**Suddenly everyone else in the room vanished, including Steven's body and Melody appeared at his side. She was sobbing; one hand was on his chest the other resting gently on his cheek. **

"**Joe wake up! please!" She said through sobs. She raised her hand in a fist and brought it down hard on his chest right into his wound. He winced in pain. **

"**Darling don't do that, we can soon be together Melody again, this time for ever. I've missed you so much." Joe said smiling at her. The studio began to change around him and suddenly he was in his bed room, Melody was still over him. **

**He lifted his hand to feel her cheek and when he touched it she grabbed his hand. She had warmth, it penetrated his fingertips, then moved up his arm, and it spread through out his whole body. With it brought an understanding that everything had been a dream. The murder, funeral, Steven's death, all of it.**

"**Joe I love you come back to me." Melody said raising her fist again. This time he caught it before she hit him and new tears of joy sprung from her eyes. He sat up and looked around, running his hand over the mattress and blankets making sure they were real. He turned to Melody and ran his hand through her hair. He then smiled at her and a second later she was in his arms sobbing. It felt so good to put his arms around her and just feel her breathing; slowly up and down, the beautiful rhythm that was her life. **

**Joe explained everything, her murder and how it was Tom who had killed her. The funeral, the final fight for the gun, and Stevens untimely death. When he finished she stared at him with horror.**

"**Joe I am sorry that is a horrible dream you had, I thought you were having a seizure or something, I guess that must have been the fight. Then you screamed out that Tom was a bastard that's when I decided to wake you up" Melody said cheeks blushing slightly from saying an obscene word. Joe smiled at the innocence.**

"**It was all a dream so it doesn't matter." He said as he wrapped her in a hug. "Now please get some more rest" He said as he lay down with her resting on his chest. **

**She fell asleep there, and for a long time Joe just watched her sleep. Her small delicate hand wrapped in his big one. He kept thinking about his dream and how it had made him feel when he lost her, when she died in his arms. Just that feeling alone showed him that he loves her more than anything and he wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. He sighed and Melody stirred. Her eyes fluttered opened, she smiled at him and nestled into his arms.**

"**I love you" she said in a small quiet voice. He smiled back at her.**

"I love you more than you'll ever know" he said and kissed her hand


End file.
